


Welcome Home

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall vanished from Beacon Hills almost six years ago. Now he's back but, he's not the same Scott that left. Darkness has surrounded his heart and not even Stiles can break through. But maybe someone else can. Someone else, who has experience with darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me on my tumblr you can see the prompt [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/89220543924/pair-scott-x-aiden)

Stiles was racing through the forest, running with the pack as they chased down the MOTW. But this wasn’t just any monster. This was a monster that knew who was pack. So far Melissa, the Sheriff, Allison and her dad, and Isaac had all been attacked. Neither Allison nor Isaac were with them tonight. Both of them were still at Deaton’s recovery. Melissa and the Sheriff were released from the hospital a few days ago but they’re still laid up on bed rest. They have to catch and kill this thing tonight, before it goes after them again now that they can’t run.

Stiles heard Derek shift his path to turn left a bit and he did as well, staying in his spot of the formation as they raced after the thing ahead of them. Stiles could hear the pack pounding around him and the feel of them combined with adrenaline in Stiles’s veins was making this all the better.

Up ahead Stiles heard the MOTW slow and stop and his inner wolf howled. They could finally bring this sucker down. He picked up speed just a bit and then stopped just as fast as the pack reached the clearing and were all shocked into statues at what they saw. It was Scott. The same Scott who vanished almost six years ago and who they all thought was dead because none of them had a bond with him anymore. The same Scott who was apparently attacking his old pack.

“Scott.” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. He’d regained his alpha power not to long after Scott vanished. The pack had needed a leader and they’d chosen Derek. They’d given the power.

Scott snarled at them, his eyes flashing blue. He wasn’t a true alpha anymore. He was a beta again. And he’d taken the life of an innocent. That shocked them all more than him being alive. They all knew when they saw that electric blue light that this wasn’t the Scott that left Beacon Hills. This wasn’t the Scott they knew. This was someone else. This Scott looked like their Scott, he had more muscle mass, a goatee, and a rough, jagged scar running from the center of his forehead, down through his right eye, which had to have healed after the cut was made, and ended just under his right cheekbone. He was their Scott, but he wasn’t.

“Scott.” Stiles said, stepping forward shakily.

Derek made to grab his arm and stop him but Stiles dodged, repeating Scott’s name. “Scott.” He said. “Buddy. What’s going on?”

Scott snarled again. “I’m not your buddy.” Scott spat the word as if it was poison in his mouth.

“Yes you are.” Stiles asserted. “You’re my best friend.”

Scott laughed and Stiles felt as if his insides shattered. That wasn’t Scott’s laugh. Scott’s laugh was warm and filled with rainbows and puppies. That laugh was cold and empty.

“I’m not your friend.” Scott sneered. “You’re just a weakling compared to me. Why would I be friends with you?”

Derek lunged forward, grabbed Stiles’s arm, and pulled him back, passing him off to Cora standing behind him. “Why are you attacking this pack?” Derek demanded.

Scott grinned but there was no happiness or mercy or any good thing in it, it was more a show of teeth than a smile. “Because they hold me back.” He answered. “They’re tying me down to what I once was and I’m not anymore.”

“You can be.” A voice from the back called.

The pack parted and all looked at Aiden, who was staring defiantly towards Scott.

His brother grabbed his arm but Aiden shrugged it off, moving forward. He passed through the pack and stepped out in front of Derek. “You can be that person again.” Aiden spoke calmly, as if he wasn’t facing someone who’d tried to kill his packmates.

Scott laughed, a short barking laugh. “I don’t want to be. There’s nothing for me as that person anymore.”

“And why not?” Aiden asked. “Because the girl that was your first love fell for a guy you were befriending and living with? Yea I guess that sucks. But you still had us. You still had the pack. You had Stiles and your mom and Derek and Lydia and Malia and Cora and Ethan. And you had me. You’ve had me for a while now. A long while.”

“What did the little former alpha fall in love?” Scott teased. “I don’t care what you feel Aiden. I don’t need love anymore.”

“You gave in to the darkness.” Aiden said. “You let it surround your heart and take over your mind. You killed innocents. You probably killed people who deserved it as well but not because you were doing good, just because you were doing what you liked to do, killing, and they were convenient. You didn’t kill for food or survival. You killed because you liked the feel of someone dying underneath you. Because you liked hearing their last, stuttering breath and their heart beat its last, weak beat. Because you liked watching the light leave their eyes. You killed because you liked the feel of killing. Once you got a taste it became a drug and you don’t want to stop. But you can. If you try.”

“But I don’t want to.” Scott sneered. “You said so yourself. Could I? Yea probably. But I don’t want to. I want to be rid of the past. I want to be rid of the memories of when I cared. Caring just brings pain. But I don’t need or want to care or anymore.”

“But you do.” Aiden said, still speaking as calm as he’s ever been. “If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have a reason to attack them. You wouldn’t have a reason to erase as much of your past as you can because if you don’t care then it doesn’t matter. But it does matter and you do care and you’re just trying to pretend you don’t.” Aiden paused here and flashed his eyes. “My eyes are blue.” He spoke the words calmly as if what he was about to say wasn’t something horrible he wishes he could forget. “I killed an innocent. A lot of them. The first one I killed was a little girl. She was probably eight years old. She was wearing a red sundress and her black hair was in pigtails that barely brushed her shoulders. I remember her smile, her laugh, he voice. And I remember her scream as I grabbed her and threw her against a wall before tearing her throat out.” He stopped here, as if it didn’t matter what he just said. His heart was calm and his scent was clean of sweat or fear. It was as if he was discussing the weather and not the first time he took an innocent life.

“Why do I care about your first kill?” Scott demanded.

Aiden ignored him. “After that kill I couldn’t stop killing. It became a drug. I killed first once every couple of weeks and then it became every week and then every couple of days and soon enough it was every day I was going out hunting just to kill and feel that buzz again. Eventually Duke took me and Ethan in and I had to stop killing so often, but I still did it. I killed who he told me to kill and then I killed a few more just because I could. And then I stopped. Do you know why I stopped?”

“I don’t fucking care.” Scott sighed, seemingly bored by this but the pack could hear his heart pounding and it wasn’t from the run.

“Because I met someone. Duke ordered me to watch him, but not kill him. And he told me I wasn’t to kill anyone else while I watched him because he didn’t want me making this guy suspicious. So I watched him. I got close to his best friend’s crush, I mean sex is almost as good as killing but not quite, and I watched. And as I watched I felt the urge to kill slipping away and at first I didn’t know why. I didn’t know why this drug I’d been having for so long suddenly had no hold on me, until one day, Duke told me that we were going to kill him. And that’s when I realized that I had fallen in love with someone Duke had told me was an enemy. And even weirder it was a guy. I mean I never thought of myself as gay or even bi. I never had interest in guys that was always Ethan’s department. But I looked at guys in the street, guys my brother would say he’s hot and all that, and I didn’t feel anything. It was just him. So I did my job, no longer because I wanted to but because I had to or Duke would kill me. And then, after we fled town, when my brother brought up going back, I only pretended to not want to. I was ecstatic about going back there and trying to get back in that guy’s good graces because even knowing that he would hate my guts, I still loved him. And so I fought to make him at least tolerate me. And then, after I took a sword to the stomach, almost died, gained the trust of that guy’s pack, he was gone. No one could feel a bond with him and everyone believed he was dead. But I stayed with that pack. Because I wanted to be near other people who were hurt by him vanishing. Because I wanted to help the people he loved and try to make myself forgive myself for not telling him how I felt. And now, as he’s standing in front of me, lost to the same darkness that used to own me, I’m hoping against all hope, that something I say will get through to him.”

The clearing fell silent as Aiden stopped speaking. He was still standing the same way he had when he’d walked up, shoulders back, feet spread slightly, hands clasped loosely behind his back, head held high as he stared at Scott. He didn’t look like someone who had just confused in front of almost his whole pack that he was in love with their former packmate and now enemy. He looked like a man who had faced everything before and wasn’t afraid to face it again. He looked like a soldier.

Across from him Scott was still. He hadn’t moved since Aiden had started in on why he’d stopped killing. His stance was aggressive and his face was angry but light was flickering his eyes and his jaw twitched everyone once in a while. He looked like a man whose whole world was just turned upside down.

As the pack watched, Scott’s face fell and then his body fell as he landed on his knees, staring at the ground. He looked lost and broken now, no remnant of a threat left anywhere in his body language.

“How?” Scott whispered, his voice soft and broken.

“How do I still love you?” Aiden asked. “I don’t know. I guess that’s what love is. It’s accepting your own darkness and accepting theirs and helping each other stay in the light.”

Scott looked up at Aiden and everyone could see the difference. This wasn’t that horrible Scott anymore. It still wasn’t the Scott they knew but by now they knew no one is the same when they come down from that.

Aiden walked forward, still basically ignoring the pack behind him, and knelt down in front of Scott, flashing his blue eyes again. “I don’t care about what you’ve done. That can’t be changed.” He whispered softly. “I only care about what you’re going to do now.”

Scott’s eyes flashed in answer to Aiden’s and his lips pulled up just slightly into a smile. “Will you help me?”

Aiden smiled softly. “Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by TylerHismysavior.

Stiles was woke up by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Turn it off.” Derek grumbled next to him.

“Shut up.” Stiles said, flinging his arm out to grab it and blindly put it to his head. “Whatever it is it better be important.” He mumbled into the phone, annoyed at being woke up.

“It is.” He heard on the other end. It was Aiden. “Scott’s gone.”

Stiles sat up, instantly awake. “What happened?”

“I don’t know I woke up and he wasn’t there.” Aiden said, sounding worried. “And Stiles, he smells wrong again.”

“Call the rest of the pack we’ll meet you at your guys’ house in five minutes.” Stiles ordered before hanging up and looking at Derek, who was just as awake having heard Aiden through the phone. “Time to go.”

Derek nodded and they jumped out of bed, both wondering what had happened and hoping Scott was okay.

 

When they got to Aiden’s house they found the rest of the pack and Aiden standing on the front lawn.

“What’s happened?” Stiles asked, running up.

“I woke up and Scott wasn’t next to me.” Aiden said. “At first I wasn’t worried cause I thought maybe he had to pee or needed a glass of water or something but then I noticed that his smell was off again. It smelled like it did when he first came back. And so I called you and here we are.”

“Spread out.” Derek ordered. “Howl if you find him and don’t approach until the rest of us get there. Understood?”

The others all nodded.

“Aiden stay with us.” Stiles said. “I want to get a whiff of this scent.”

Aiden nodded and led the two of them inside and upstairs to the bedroom he’s been sharing with Scott.

“I can’t go back in.” Aiden said, sounding like he was going to either throw up, break into sobs, or both.

“That’s fine.” Stiles said. He looked at Derek. “Take him downstairs and make him drink a glass of water.”

Derek nodded and followed Aiden back downstairs, leaving Stiles to step into the bedroom alone. He almost gagged at the scent as he opened the door and slipped inside. Aiden was right. It smelled like the Scott who had been attacking the pack when he first returned to Beacon Hills. The Scott that existed before Aiden talked him out of the darkness that had taken him. It smelled like death and decay. Stiles didn’t linger in there long, fleeing the room almost as soon as he’d shut the door going in. He hurried back downstairs and walked up behind Derek to bury his nose in Derek’s neck to try and get rid of the scent.

“That bad?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles nodded shakily.

“We have to find him.” Aiden said, staring at his empty glass. “Before he hurts someone.”

Stiles was about to assure him that they would find him and that he wouldn’t hurt anyone when they heard a howl. All three of them shot to their feet in shock.

“It came from by the cliffs.” Derek whispered.

“No.” Aiden exclaimed before sprinting from the house. Stiles and Derek ran after him.

 

They ran all the way to cliffs, arriving just as the rest of the pack did to answer Cora’s call.

“He’s over there.” Cora said, running up to them when they got there and pointing towards the cliff. “Please stop him.”

Aiden ran over followed quickly by Stiles and Derek although Derek grabbed Stiles at the tree line and they just watched as Aiden walked out towards Scott, who was standing on the edge.

“Scott?” Aiden asked, his voice breaking as tears welled up. “What are you doing?”

“Stopping it.” Scott answered. “Stopping the voices.”

“What voices baby?” Aiden asked. “Talk to me. Please.”

“I can hear them.” Scott said. “Their screams. I killed them Aiden. And I _liked_ it. I liked their blood on my hands and the sight of the light leaving their eyes I liked the sound of their last breaths like it was music to my ears. I’m a monster!”

“No you’re not.” Aiden told him, stepping closer.

“Don’t come near me!” Scott exclaimed, getting even closer to the edge. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Aiden said, sounding absolutely sure. “You know how I know you won’t hurt me? Because last week you woke me up from my own nightmares and held me while I sobbed about my past and the pain I caused. Because you trusted me not to hurt you and I trust you not to hurt me. Because that’s what love is. Trusting each other even when it seems stupid. But this isn’t stupid.”

“Yes it is. I’m dangerous Aiden why can’t you see that? I killed people and I enjoyed it. I liked torturing them first and listening to them scream!”

“Tell me.” Aiden ordered gently. “Tell about your first kill.”

“Why? It’s hopeless.”

“Tell me.” Aiden insisted.

Scott nodded, sniffling loudly before speaking. “It was a man in L.A. He tried to mug me outside a bar in the worst part of town. I didn’t even stop to think about it just snapped out my claws and slashed out his throat. His blood gushed everywhere and there was no stopping it and at first I felt horrible and then this feeling of _power_ went through me.” He looked up at the sky, holding his arms out slightly and shaking his head. As he spoke again he looked back at Aiden, looking defeated. “I felt amazing. The feeling of power knowing I could end someone’s life in a second was the greatest thing I had ever felt. And I _liked_ it. I liked it so much I left that man lying in that dark and disgusting alleyway and went hunting like he had hunted to find me. I found a woman. Deinitely a stripper with the scanky little dress she had one. She saw me and just smiled. She asked what I wanted and I-“ Scott stopped and chuckled, looking away from his pack. “I smiled at her and told her that I wanted her throat. And then I slashed it out of her just like I had the man’s. People were screaming now. We hadn’t been hidden like I had with the man we were on a street corner and there were other people around. But the screaming, it didn’t deter me.” Scott looked back at Aiden, tears dried up and that dead, creepy look back in his eyes. “I liked the screams.” He told them, smiling. “I liked the way they sounded so full of fear.” He bit his lip, looking away again. “I chased each and every one of them down and slashed out their throats. By the time I’d kill the last of them my clothes were soaked with all the blood I’d spilled and I looked down at my blood-stained hands and I laughed. I raised one hand to my mouth and licked a finger clean. Blood doesn’t taste that bad after the thrill of a nice hunt.” Scott looked back at Aiden, locking his dry eyes onto Aiden’s crying ones. And he smiled. “See? I can’t even bring myself to cry over them. I liked their deaths then and I like them now. I’m dangerous. I can’t be like I was. Not now.”

“You’re already not that you.” Aiden seemed to force the words out of him as if the tears were holding them back. “The old you hated me. Last night you told me you loved me. That already makes you someone else. I don’t want you to be the old you because the old you hated my very existence. And call me selfish but I don’t want you to go back to that. I want you to be Scott but I want you to be my Scott. Please. Step away from the edge.”

Scott shook his head wildly as if trying to shake off the bad thoughts and memories that were invading his mind. “I can’t.” He choked out.

“Yes you can.” Aiden said gently. “I did. I told you what I’ve done. Am I monster?”

“No.” Scott said quickly and sounding sure. “You can’t be. You’re too nice.”

Aiden smiled slightly. “And so are you. Yesterday you came home crying because you had to put an animal at work down. Last week you took a complete stranger’s pain at the hospital when you were visiting your mom because you didn’t like hearing him in pain. You’re not the old you but you aren’t the bad you either. You’re a new you. A _better_ you.”

Scott looked at Aiden, his face collapsed and vulnerable and his hands shaking as he reached for Aiden.

Aiden quickly ran forward and pulled Scott into a hug while also maneuvering them away from the edge.

“Stay with me.” Scott begged. “Please. They keep haunting me.”

Aiden shh’ed him gently, rubbing him his back. “I’m never leaving you Scott. Not ever. I’ll always be there when they come.”

“Promise?” Scott asked, his body shaking with sobs.

Aiden nodded, determined to always be there. “Promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank [SweetGabriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel) for commenting on this fic and reminding me that while I've had this chapter written for over a year, I never remembered to put it up. I didn't edit this so who knows how it's doing after nearly two years of writing improvement but I have so much on my plate I don't have time to rewrite it. So here you guys go.

Scott woke up the next day, the other side of the bed empty, to a knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.” Stiles’s voice floated through. “Aiden let me in when he left this morning. Can we talk?”

Scott grunted, rolling over. “Yea it should be open.”

The door opened slowly to reveal Stiles standing there, looking cautious.

“Get in here.” Scott smiled.

Stiles smiled back, slowly moving into the room to sit at the desk. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Scott told him. “I had a lot of trouble going back to sleep after…what I tried to do.”

Stiles nodded. “We all had trouble sleeping.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry.” Stiles immediately told him, eyes flashing. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I can still regret what I did.” Scott spoke calmly.

Stiles deflated immediately, all anger gone. “I know. I’m sorry too.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“The same thing you are.” Stiles said simply. “I hurt the people I love.”

“What?” Scott demanded. “What happened? Were you forced?”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Shortly after you left, we discovered that the Nemeton was corrupted by the spirit of a Nokitsune. We thought maybe that’s what drove you mad, it’s what made Derek so angry when he first came back, it likes Alpha’s. It takes them and corrupts them, turns them evil. But with me, it decided to come from the tree and, using the door to the darkness we opened when we did Deaton’s ice bath ritual, another thing we thought hurt you by the way, it took over my body, completely possessing me.”

“You were possessed?”

Stiles closed his eyes, obviously remembering what happened. “Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Scott gasped. “I had no idea.”

Stiles shrugged. “You were gone by then. We’d gotten so pre-occupied trying to find you, none of us noticed the omens of danger coming my way.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott bowed his head.

“Don’t be.” Stiles smiled. “I don’t blame you. Like I said, we don’t think it was just your spirit that pushed you from here and corrupted you. The ice bath ritual opened our minds to darkness and the Nemeton pushed its way in.”

“What happened?” Scott asked.

“I nearly killed half the pack, including Derek.” Stiles told him.

“Really?”

Stiles nodded. “I was a passenger in my own body, no control, no will of my own. I could only watch as it used my hands to drive a steel pipe through his stomach. I choked Isaac, tasered Chris, threw Derek through a wall, and threatened to kill Allison in one fight. It ended with Derek taking Chris’ gun and pointing it at me.”

“What happened?”

“I stepped forward and the Nokitsune put my head against the barrel. It told him to shoot me if he dared to kill me along with it.”

“He didn’t do it.”

Stiles shook his head. “He pistol whipped me instead, knocking me out long enough for them to all get away.”

“How did they save you?”

Stiles smiled. “Derek and Lydia figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

“Why it chose me instead of one of the wolves.”

“Why?”

“Because it cannot be a fox within the body of a wolf.” Stiles smirked.

“He bit you?”

Stiles nodded. “They cornered me at the high school, killed the Oni servants I had created, and Derek attacked first so I would defeat him and throw him aside. Then the others distracted me, drawing me forward so Derek could get up behind me and bite my neck.” Stiles pulled aside his shirt, showing the scars on his shoulder. It forced the Nokitsune from my body, but it was painful and damaging. So much of my new healing energy went towards healing from the Nokitsune that the bite scarred over.”

“What happened to the Nokitsune?” Scott asked softly, staring at the bite mark on Stiles’s shoulder.

“Derek caught it in a box from his family’s vault, made of rowan and lined with wolfsbane and runes, and gave it to Deaton. None of us know what he did with it, but the Nemeton was purified and the town has grown much better since then.”

“That sounds horrifying.” Scott choked out.

Stiles nodded. “If it wasn’t for Derek, I wouldn’t be here.”

“I noticed how much you love him now.”

Stiles grinned. “He loves me too, he just doesn’t show it as well. We’re still working on showing the feelings to others, but he writes the most beautiful love letters whenever he thinks I’m going to start doubting how much he cares about me.”

Scott blushed. “Aiden does the same thing for me.”

“They’re both good guys, despite their pasts.”

“I feel like you’re telling me something.” Scott narrowed his eyes.

Stiles shrugged. “After last night, I thought you needed to know, you and Aiden aren’t the only ones who have killed people.”

“You said you didn’t kill the pack?”

“I killed six of my dad’s deputies, a teacher at the school, and three of our classmates.” Stiles told him, looking at the ground. “After Derek freed me I attended every single one of the funerals and I will never forget the sobs of their families as they buried their loved ones in the earth.”

Scott stared at him. “You-?”

Stiles nodded slowly. “I couldn’t stop it from hurting them, but I could at least mourn for them.”

“I hear the screams of the people I killed, but I can’t force myself to feel anything about it.” Scott whispered. “It’s like-like I’m empty there, when I think of them.”

“You feel regret Scott. You feel grief and suffering, just like I do.”

“But I don’t!” Scott argued.

“Would you kill again?”

“No!” Scott exclaimed immediately.

“That’s because you feel something.” Stiles said firmly. “You feel regret, grief, remorse, whatever you want to call it. It’s there, inside you, preventing that darkness from taking over and ruling you again.”

Scott stared at him. “My love for Aiden stopped me from killing.”

“No.” Stiles smiled. “Your love for Aiden opened the door for the remorse to come back. That scene on the cliff last night was proof of that. You tried to kill yourself rather than let the darkness take over again. That means you know what you did was bad and you feel guilty for it. So guilty you would die before you let it happen again.”

“I don’t want to be a killer.” Scott whispered.

“You aren’t.” Stiles assured him. “Not anymore. And never again.”

Scott nodded slowly. “Never again.”

Stiles smiled. “Come on. Let’s go get some breakfast and I’ll take you to meet the new Nemeton. Her spirit is truly glorious.”

Scott nodded. “She’ll help?”

“Scott, none of us can fight the darkness inside you for you.” Stiles told him. “You have to do it, just like the rest of us have over the years. But yes, just like Aiden’s absolute love for you, the Nemeton can give you strength for the fight against your darkness.”

Scott sighed. “I don’t know how he loves me.”

“Scott, we’ve all done some bad things in the past, but we’re a pack and that means we forgive these things if someone changes and doesn’t return to that darkness. We all still love you, regardless of what you did. You’re still my brother from another mother, that will never change. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Scott teared up. “Thank you.”

“You’re pack bro, that’s never gonna change.”


End file.
